


По течению

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Lori_Jane



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ной вернулся в Нью-Йорк</p>
            </blockquote>





	По течению

**Author's Note:**

> AU в деталях, пафос, постканон без учета Reborn’а, в прошлом у героев были романтические отношения

  
_Forgive us now for what we’ve done_  
It started out as a bit of fun  
Here, take these before we run away  
The keys to the gulag  
©  
Nick Cave  & The Bad Seeds — «O Children»

Мир изменился.

Опять. 

Вот только на этот раз, видимо, бесповоротно и навсегда. Во всяком случае, Анжела и Беннет договорились, что не будут вмешиваться.

Они слишком устали, чтобы даже пытаться собрать все заново, чтобы опять начать дергать за ниточки, отправлять неразумных мальчишек в прошлое или превращать девчонок в машины для убийств.

Через три месяца после прыжка Клэр Ной помог Сандре, ее мужу и Лайлу переехать в Британию — они не выдержали давления прессы и радикально подошли к решению проблемы, — а сам перебрался в Нью-Йорк.

Анжела позвонила ему сразу после того, как он занес последнюю коробку в почти пустую квартиру.

— Скажи, ты давно был в Центральном парке?

— Очень.

Час спустя он уже оказался у назначенной лавочки.

Анжела ничуть не изменилась с их последней встречи: идеальная прическа, пошитый на заказ изящный и невероятно дорогой костюм, губы, в меру напомаженные темно-карминовым... Разве что в этот раз она держала в руке пронзительно розовую сахарную вату на палочке.

— Не смотри на меня так, Ной, — улыбнулась она. — Я имею право поностальгировать.

— Поделишься?

— Разумеется.

Солнце ослепительно сверкало где-то над их головами.

Вата показалась Беннету слишком сладкой на вкус.

— Ты не сказала, зачем позвала меня сюда. Явно не для того, чтобы предаваться ностальгии.

— Ко мне приходила Клэр, — на этих словах по спине Беннета пробежали мурашки. — Попросила ключи от «Прайматек».

«Прайматек» они закрыли почти сразу после начала новой эпохи. Объявили о банкротстве подставной компании, уволили всех сотрудников, включая оставшихся агентов, освободили оставшихся пленников, предварительно стерев им память, запечатали старые уровни.

Не уничтожили. Возможно, зря.

— Мне она ничего не сказала.

— Я знаю. Но, думаю, ты догадывался о том, что такой момент наступит — во время своих публичных выступлений и интервью она ни разу не упомянула ни настоящего названия Компании, ни ее местонахождения. Это могло значить лишь одно...

— Она планировала однажды воспользоваться тем, что вы создали, да.

— Тем, что мы создали, Ной, — мягко поправила его она.

Беннет хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил, потому что Анжела была права. 

Она всегда была права.

— Выходит, ты пришла посоветоваться? Неужели твои сны не дали тебе нужной информации?

— Дали. Поэтому ты здесь, — она глубоко вздохнула и выбросила недоеденную вату в стоящий рядом мусорный бак. — Мне снился ты. Твое будущее. 

— При каком раскладе я умираю?

— При всех, — тихо ответила Анжела. 

Беннет почему-то вспомнил Сандру. Она была так счастлива, когда садилась на самолет.

«Наконец-то этот кошмар закончится».

В глубине души Беннет понимал, что побег ничего не решит, и в любом будущем он все равно будет мертв, но это не значило, что ему нужно было идти по дороге к смерти в гордом одиночестве.

— Я уже сказала Питеру, что в скором времени покину Нью-Йорк, — вдруг добавила Анжела. — А еще я сообщила ему все коды доступа к «Прайматек».

— Это хорошо, — Беннет приобнял ее. Она не только позволила это сделать, но и опустила голову на его плечо. — Спасибо.

Квартира в Бруклине, похоже, останется пустой на какое-то время.


End file.
